The Devil Herself
by Cassandra-Knows
Summary: The forgotten member of the Original Family is back, and she's not exactly happy. I don't own anything, as usual. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

The city of New Orleans was full of life even in the darkest hour of night. The supernatural beings that ruled this city had chosen well; it was indeed beautiful. Yet it still reeked of heartache and despair, lost hope and memories better left buried. Like all cities, this one had seen the worst of what the human race could offer. But what the supernatural had done was far worse.  
Far inland, where the city was simply a speck to those without supernatural eyesight, a traveller stood, staring at the city. A young girl, seventeen at the most, with a cruel smirk plastered across her face in anticipation. She had waited a long, long time to come back to this proud city.  
It was time for the devil herself to come to New Orleans.

The old bookshop was huge, with shelves upon shelves of various novels, articles and papers packed tightly for maximum storage. The collected works spanned centuries of writing, which was evident from the worn bindings and yellowed pages. From the outside, this humble little shop seemed harmless enough; a Starbucks coffee shop was advertised on the second floor, and the latest books with their shiny covers were displayed proudly in the front window. Once you delved deeper, however, the bookshop became considerably more interesting.

On the top floor, an old vampire browsed the shelves impatiently. He wasn't exactly a 'book person' in many regards, parties were more his forte.  
But now he needed a book. A very specific book, actually. Though he was no longer a witch, the spells called to him like sirens, promising knowledge, adventure, power. His immortality prevented him from being able to call back, to manipulate the words to form something magical, but his interest never wavered, his desire to know more never faded. Although those spells were forevermore out of his reach, the words could easily be placed in another's mouth, and the magic cast for him. Even without the spells, the book was useful in its rarity. The secrets it held were unmatched, and once he knew them all the book would make a very persuasive bargaining chip.

The spellbook he was looking for was old, that much he knew. He also knew that it would reject his presence, sensing his lack of magic. How exactly it would reject him, he wasn't sure. Its appearance was also a mystery. He had assumed that it would look old and worn, possibly bound in leather or something similar. Maybe it would be covered in symbols, or runes, perhaps even pictures or something. The book was definitely old, and definitely magic.

And it was definitely hiding.

He had searched every shelf in this god- forsaken cave of shop. Every paperback had been rifled through, every hardback examined with surgeon-level precision. He had even examined the newly minted books downstairs, suffering through the identical blurbs of YA novels.  
Yet still, nothing. The rumours must have been just that, rumours. And now he had wasted half a day that could have been better spent doing pretty much anything else. Not that it mattered, of course. He had many days to live, enough to read every book that was ever printed. He wouldn't, of course.

The vampire sighed dramatically, and thrust the edition of Hamlet back to the shelf it had come from. Pointless. It was all bloody pointless. The book wasn't here, and its secrets would remain so. What a colossal waste of time that could have been better spent doing... well, anything. Hiding from his siblings, maybe? Drinking, gambling, killing some worthless human, maybe even saving one, anything would have been better than useless searching.

It was then that he heard the soft creak of footsteps on the staircase. The vampire smiled. This human had made a terrible mistake, for if the monster couldn't have his book, then a meal would do.

As the human reached the top of the stairs, the vampire rounded the corner of the shelves, making sure to avoid the creaks. Humans were stupid anyway, they wouldn't be listening for a predator. They always assumed that they were at the top of the food chain. So arrogant, so foolish.  
He prowled menacingly through the shelves, listening for the sounds of air moving in and out of lungs, and the steady beat of a human heart. To his surprise, he heard neither. Instead, he heard a voice, as sharp and as clear as a winter's morning.

'You'll find that it's rather hard to sneak up on me, sweetie.'

Well, if a winter's morning could kill you.

The old vampire froze. He knew that voice. It came from the section nearest the window: Legends and Mythology. How ironic. The vampire would likely find himself in a large number of them, if he bothered to read them.

'I know that you're here now, you might as well come on out. '

There she was again. Definitely female, definitely young. So familiar... but it couldn't be. That voice belonged to someone who was banished from this place long ago. And the monsters who banished her are not forgiving.

It was then he saw her; browsing the shelves with a grace that only comes from immortality, her fingers trailing over the spines. Her hair was brighter than he remembered, the red strands almost glowing in the dark of the bookshop. She hadn't changed at all in the time of her absence. So relaxed, so comfortable in her surroundings, even in the face of danger. Always the predator and never the prey.

'Rowena?' A question, not a request. The vampire couldn't quite believe it was her, not here, not now. She was supposed to be dead, after all.

The girl paused her elegant search and tapped her finger slowly on the tome she had landed on.

Tap.

Tap.

Waiting, assessing the situation. Remembering.

Tap.

Escape routes. Diversions. Anything to get her away.

Tap.

Was her name called in surprise, anger, fear? Hatred?

Tap.

Tap.

Finally, the girl turned around, slowly, deliberately, her face set in a harsh, unforgiving stare of pure malice. Upon finding the speaker, however, her eyes softened and the cruel smirk dissipated.

'Deary me, brother, you look quite awful. It must be all the body switching.'

Kol grinned. They were going to be in a whole load of trouble once the others found out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A HUGE thank-you to all whom favourited and reviewed! It really helps in the whole inspiration process.**

 **Another thank-you goes to Rachel (you know who you are), for generally being amazing and forcing me to carry on with the story.**

 **I'm so sorry for the wait!**

 **xxx**

Two vampires and a tourist trap were never a good combination.

However, these particular vampires (who just happened to be the oldest beings in existence and the deadliest of their kind) were on their very best behaviour as they walked down the boulevard, blending in seamlessly with the mortal population. It was almost funny to see how oblivious the humans surrounding them were, completely unaware of the predators in their midst. Of course, there were a few who noticed something was different about the two siblings, humans who were especially perceptive when it came to the supernatural. A glare here, a shiver there. One mother didn't even need to look at the two before herding her children closer.

Humans were so close to realising the truth, but dismissed it before they could consider it a possibility. Vampires? Don't be absurd.

Suddenly, the older vampire lifted his head, as if sensing something. Within seconds, he pulled the other into a café and out of sight.

'Ow!'

'Oh, come on. There is no way that actually hurt.' Kol said sceptically.

'It's an _expression_ , Kol, just leave me and my hyperbole alone.' Rowena fired back as she looked around the surprisingly empty café. 'We can just sit, right?'

Kol looked back at the busy street outside, and craned his neck in an attempt to locate the daywalker he knew was out there. 'I suppose it wouldn't be a terrible idea to stay for a while… Just choose a table away from the windows.'

At this, Rowena rolled her eyes. 'Thanks for that life-saver. What other exciting lessons in Hiding 101 do I have to look forward to today?' She waltzed over to the table farthest away from the windows and sat down heavily. Kol sighed, realising his mistake. He'd just tried to lecture someone who had spent their whole life in hiding on how to do just that. Maybe he had sunstroke or something. He really should've eaten someone today, but Elijah would probably kill him if any more mortals went missing. Apparently people were starting to notice something was up with the suspiciously high crime rates and increased missing persons. It'd taken them long enough.

Rowena gestured impatiently at the empty chair opposite her, and Kol spared one final glance for the street outside before moving to join her. Almost immediately a waitress walked up and asked them for their orders.

'Is there any cake?' Rowena asked lazily, folding the menu into tiny triangles while she spoke, 'Chocolate would be preferable.' She smiled up at the women innocently. Some might mistake the grin for happiness or even optimism, but Kol knew better. Rowena was sizing up her next meal.

As the waitress left, her attention moved to Kol and she raised her eyebrow at his concerned expression.

'Oh, fuck off. I'm not going kill her, alright? Besides, she smells sour. You know these humans, they always taste better sweet.'

'How can you even smell that?'

'Centuries can be boring without a hobby. Mine was… food related.' At this, Rowena nodded to the bustling street outside, 'How is the buffet this side of America, anyway? Up in New York they just taste of grease and money.'

Kol's eyes didn't stray from his sister's face as she spoke, carefully examining for any sign as to why she was here. 'Is that where you've been then?' He asked nonchalantly, 'New York?

Rowena looked back at him with an air of disgust. 'Stop micro-analysing me, you prick.'

Kol opened his mouth, ready to defend himself but reconsidered before he said anything. Instead he simply shrugged in response and answered 'Okay, diablo.'

Rowena rolled her eyes at the nickname before continuing 'Yeah, New York. I was in Russia for a while – about 6 decades in the 1900's – but I wanted to speak English again so I came over about, uh, 15 years ago? Wait, what year is it again?'

Kol frowned for a moment before responding '2016 I think… wait, no- yes. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's 2016 now. Obama's leaving office this year.'

Rowena waved her hand dismissively, 'Oh, I don't follow politics. Ever since the whole King Charles - Oliver Cromwell catastrophe in England I've avoided meddling.'

The two fell silent until the arrival of the waitress, bearing cake. The women smiled at Rowena again, before setting down her plate 'I got you some chocolate sauce to go on top. It tastes better that way.' The redhead thanked the waitress as Kol tapped on the table impatiently. The woman, Katie, was closer to death than she had ever been before. She needed to leave before getting bled dry by the innocent little schoolgirl she was fawning over. Humans were irritatingly stupid.

The waitress finally left to serve the family of five that had just entered the café, leaving the siblings to their food. Rowena sighed dramatically and turned to face her brother.

'I think she likes me.'

'Everyone like you.'

'That's true.' Rowena paused for a moment, picking up her fork. 'Just ask, Kol. You won't get answers without questions, after all.'

'And here I thought you were going for the whole 'ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies' attitude.'

Rowena frowned before saying 'I heard there was a child.'

Kol dropped his fork. As he bent down to pick it up, his mind raced with thoughts. Should he tell her? Should he lie? She would see through it if he lied, wouldn't she?

'But don't worry; I'm not going to inquire. There's no point.' Kol huffed in relief as he sat upright once more. He wouldn't have to lie. 'Klaus wouldn't let me see it, even if he did somehow allow me to live.'

Kol sat back in his chair 'Why would you want to see it anyway? If it did exist, of course.' He added quickly.

'Because it would be unique. Completely and utterly unknown. Because it would be the only child ever born of a vampire, if you can call one of those mutts a vampire. Mostly, though, because it would piss Klaus off and all his werewolf brethren.'

Kol laughed 'So you heard about Klaus? His wolf side is finally free.'

'It's disgusting. Vampires are supposed to be the most unnatural beings, but we don't have anything on those… _hybrids_ Klaus makes. They make my skin crawl.' The younger vampire tipped the chair backwards as she spoke, using her foot propped up on the table to steady her.

'Useful, though, right?' Kol batted her foot away 'Mutts or not, they do have interesting abilities, as for their power…'

Rowena stopped him before he could continue. 'Oh, steady on, brother, keep your evil scheming to yourself. I come back for one day and we're already hatching plots? No, let's leave that 'til the weekend.'

'Well, what else are we supposed to do? You can't exactly visit a tourist attraction.'

Rowena tilted her head slightly, mulling over the possibilities in her head. 'None of these vampires know me yet. One perk of being left out of the history books. All they can do is wonder about who I am and why you're with me. So why can't I go out and have some fun?' Instead of waiting for an answer, the redhead stood up at headed for the exit, leaving Kol to pay.

It was the perfect metaphor for their relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

The Devil Herself Chapter 3

 **It has been AGES since I last updated – Sorry! My GCSEs are next week, and I was very busy pretending to revise. I have some chapters in reserve now, though, so I should update more often.**

 **Savily - 'Who do you picture Rowena as?' – I don't really know, I kind of imagine her as a younger version of Rowena from Supernatural. She's just completely crazy, and I think younger vampires are creepier because they're meant to be children, but instead they kill people. But if I had to choose someone to play her, then a younger, red-haired Isabelle Fuhrman.**

 **Enjoy and, again, sorry about the insanely long wait.**

 **xxx**

The streets of the city were busy even as the darkness took over the sky, the shops along the boulevard lighting up the streets with the electric lights humans were so fond of nowadays. There was candlelight too, in the witch markets and psychic shops, in an effort to be more appealing to the potential customers that walked down the street. Tricks of the trade now, used not out of necessity but out of salesmanship.

The crowd of people on the boulevard were mostly young, with all the older couples and families having left for hotels long ago. Perfect for an early-night snack.

Kol and his sister walked slowly down the street, fighting the stream of partygoers who had no idea who they were bumping into so roughly.

Suddenly, Rowena stopped, turning around faster than her brother could blink.

'Why are you still here?'

Kol frowned, confused, 'Because I want to be…?' What else could he say? What does one say when asked that question?

Rowena sighed, her mood changing quicker than a faery's. 'Won't the others suspect something? I don't want them knowing I'm here. Well, not yet, anyway.'

'Not ever, if I have anything to do with it. And no, they won't suspect anything. They don't trust me anyway, so they probably think I'm coming up with a way to kill Klaus again.' At this Rowena shrugged and muttered something under her breath. It sounded rude, whatever it was, and so Kol ignored it. It was always best to ignore when it came to Rowena. She could wreak havoc otherwise.

'I don't think anyone could predict that you would come back.'

'That's because everyone else is stupid. Rebekah could've eaten Isaac Newton and still have no idea how gravity works.' She had started to walk again, briskly now, as if heading somewhere.

'Okay, well, slight exaggeration there, but I get your point.' As soon as the words had left his mouth, Rowena took a sharp turn down a suspicious-looking alleyway. It was the sort of place you'd see in the Batman movies, where criminals would run to and you'd find a whole gang of their friends waiting to beat the cops up. Not a place you'd want to go, if you weren't a criminal. 'Rowena, what the hell-?!'

'Shut up! I'm trying to find something!'

Kol frowned. 'What could you possibly find in a creepy alleyway?'

Rowena didn't reply, instead choosing to look up, and the rooftops, scanning each crevice and edge. Eventually, they heard a single _crunch._ Rowena grinned evilly, pointing at the rooftop at the end of the alleyway. Instead of waiting for any kind of answer from her brother, she took off, scaling the walls like Spiderman, and reaching the roof before Kol could move, transfixed as he was by the single vampire on the roof Rowena had pointed to, the look of terror on his face plain to see, even at this distance. A nightwalker. Dammit! How had he not noticed? Now the vampire, whoever he was, would have to be compelled to forget the last hour, and the others could notice. What else could cause an hour loss in memory? This was going to be irritating to clean up, such an –

 _Snap._

Rowena dropped the body and it landed heavily on the floor, the face of the foolish vampire pressed into the gravel that covered the rooftop. Kol was too shocked to do anything but blink, until Rowena had jumped back down to street level, making sure to leave the body up where no one would find it.

'What the fuck, Rowena?'

She turned her head at the sound of her name, already walking back out onto the main street.

'What the fuck, Kol?'

'Har har. You can't just kill a nightwalker like that!' Kol's frustration leaked into his voice. This was going to be horrendous to clear up…

Rowena didn't seem to notice. 'Yeah, but I just did, so…' She made a face, 'You're welcome.'

'No! Rowena, I am not – look, someone is going to notice. As in, the others are going to notice. They run this city.'

The younger vampire smirked. 'Good thing I left my calling card then. They'll know how to find me.'


End file.
